Stable Boy
by Vivistrike
Summary: Mikan Yukihara is the princess in the Yukihara kingdom. She had a dream to see what's outside the kingdom until she escaped from home and met a cold-hearted, agnorant boy named Natsume Hyuuga. He works as a stable boy so that he can take care of his sister that is sick. Mikan wants to help him, but he shuts her out. What will she do? Will Natsume ever let her in for support or not?
1. Chapter 1

Stable Boy

Hey this is Vivistrike and this is going to be my first Fan fiction story! So please go easy on me. XD I hope you all readers will like this story so enjoy.

P.s. I don't own Gakuen Alice or the characters.

Summary:

Mikan Yukihara was the youngest princess in the Yukihara kingdom. She had a dream to see what's outside the kingdom until she met a cold-hearted, agnorant boy named Natsume Hyuuga. He works as a stable boy so that he can take care of his little sister that is sick. Mikan wants to help him, but Natsume just shuts her out every time she comes. What will Mikan do? Will Natsume ever let her in for support or not?

Chapter l: Escaping

_Mikan's POV_

Hi my name is Mikan Yukihara. I am 17 years old and am the youngest princess out of my brother and sister in the Yukihara kingdom. I had a dream once it was to see what's like outside the kingdom, but my mother and father, Izumi Yukihara and Yuka Yukihara, forbid me to go outside the kingdom. They said it was for my safety. When they told me that I snapped for the first time in my life.

*_Flashback*_

"_Safety? Safety?" I said as my voice grew louder. I clenched onto my blue dress tightly as hands formed to fists._

"_Yes, dear. I'm sorry it's just that we have no choice but to not let yet you go outside the kingdom." said Izumi._

_My father was actually a hard person to persuade. Every time I tell him something that I want to do he thinks about it and says no most of the time just because of my safety. I would always obey him when I was little but this time not anymore. I hand enough of it._

"_You may never know what kinds of people are out there Mikan." Said Yuka. _

_Yuka Sakura A.K.A my mother. She was the nicest mom a girl could ever have, but she always takes my dad's side for whatever reasons. She doesn't listen to people like my dad. She doesn't give them a chance to speak. My mother used to but I didn't know what happened after the last visit of my uncle Kazumi._

"_Mother, Father I can perfectly protect myself from harm." I said harshly._

_Ever since I was little I had a butler named Tsubasa that knew how to fight really well. He was my favorite out of all the other butlers. He would play and talk to me when I was ever alone. I asked him to teach me and over the years he had taught me secretly. We never got caught that is until my mother saw him teaching me in the garden. She started yelling at him then she fired him for teaching me. I told her that I asked him to but she said there are people to protect you so you don't to fight._

"_You always say this is for my safety. It not fair! Youichi and Misaki get to go outside of the kingdom! Why not me?! It's not fair at all!" I yelled at them._

"_Mikan that is enough go to your room this instant." said my father._

"_No!" I said._

"_Please Mikan listen to your father." Mother said worriedly. _

"_NO! I am not going to listen to you anymore!"_

"_Guards, take my daughter to her room and make sure she doesn't get out!"_

"_No! Get your hands off of me!" I yelled as the guards grabbed my arms. I thrashed my legs back and forth trying to kick them._

"_Sorry, young mistress. The king's orders." One of the guards said._

_They took me to my room and pushed me in. I stood up quickly and ran to the door before it closed, but to my misfortune it closed right in front of my face. I banged the door hard with my fists._

"_Hey let me out! Let me out! Please!" I screamed. I got no response._

_After of hours of banging on my door I finally gave up. I walked down to my bed and sobbed onto my pillow._

_*Flashback end*_

Yeah so that's what happened. I guess there's no way to convince them that I can go. (Sigh) I was lying on my bed staring at the ceiling. It was already night time and my mind was totally blank. That's when I had an idea.

"Wait, why haven't I thought of this before? Ugh I'm so stupid. I should've thought of this years ago." I said as I jumped up from my bed.

My idea was that I could maybe try to escape my room from the window then sneak past the guards and I can go off to the village. I walked to my drawer and found a rope. I really didn't know why that was there. The maids these days have been leaving things in my room for some reason.

'_Weird…_' I shook my head as I thought this. I need to do this quickly before father and the guards come later in the day. I grabbed a cloak and a pouch of money that I had in my drawer. I also changed my clothes to a white plain shirt that had a black smooth jacket over it. I also had a pair of dark blue jeans and black boots that reached up to half of my leg. I put my hood on from the cloak as I walked to my balcony with the rope in my hands.

I tied the rope up tightly to the edge of my balcony. I soon then swung my legs over and held onto the rope.

"I hope this works." I muttered.

I jumped off my balcony. Jump by jump on the castle's walls I was getting closer to the ground. After a few minutes I took my final jump and landed on the grass. I soon then saw two guards on patrol where the gate is and hid behind the bush before they could see me. I took a closer look at them and to find myself hearing their conversation.

"Hey did you hear about the young mistress?" said one guard.

"Yeah, poor girl all she ever wanted was to see what's outside of the kingdom. I wonder if she's ok?" said the other.

"I bet she'll be ok for now."

Silence came between the two. I started to wonder if many of the people in the kingdom do care for me. I was about to leave to find another way out until one of the guards spoke.

"Hey my shift is done. Wait here until I go get Shiro to do his shift, ok."

"Alright."

The guard walked away as the other just yawned. 'Now's my chance to get out of here.' I thought. I quietly walked around the sleepy guard when I accidentally stepped on a stick. My whole body froze. "Oh crap." I mumbled to myself. I turned around just to see that the guard had fallen asleep. _'Thank you, kami-sama'_ I prayed in my head.

I ran as quickly as I could to the gate. I pulled out a switch and pushed it down. The gates have opened. Just I was about to run through the gate I heard some feminine voices. I turned to see my personal maids, Anna and Nonoko. They're twins sisters that been serving me ever since I was a kid. They're the same age as me both of their parents were killed and my father took them in to live and serve in the kingdom.

I was shocked to see them their eyes were watery as if they're about to cry.

"Mikan-sama!" Anna yelled. She and her twin both came running to me, panting.

"You can't leave the kingdom, Mikan-sama! If your father finds out about this he'll explode!" shouted Nonoko.

I turned to them as I putted my hood down.

"I'm sorry, Anna, Nonoko. It's just this is my lifelong dream to do this. If I don't do this now or later I'll regret it so please let me go." I took their hands as I said this.

Anna and Nonoko both looked at each other. They look like they were having a decent conversation with their eyes. Anna came to look at me.

"Alright, Mikan-sama. But be sure to be back safely while Nonoko and I try to keep this from your mother and father."

"Yeah!" Nonoko cheered enthusiastically.

I sighed.

"Oh… I almost forgot one more thing." said Anna. She turned her head to her sister.

"Sis, do you still have that 'thingy' that you always keep around?"

"Yeah and it's not called a "thingy"!"

Nonoko took out an item from her pocket. Her maid uniform was pretty nice on her. A black dress with a white apron around it with some blue accessories that she had on. It made her look adorable.

"Here" said Nonoko.

"This is a stone that lets you see what's going on in different places. If you want to see what place you want, you have to close your eyes and imagine the place you want to see. Got it?" she said as she placed the stone in the middle of my palm.

I took the stone and put it in my pouch where my things where. I felt something wet on my cheek. I put a hand where it was and I realized I was crying. Anna and Nonoko eyes widened. I shook my head to tell them I was ok. I pulled them into a big hug.

"I'll be back." I whispered into their ears. The twins nodded I turned around and walked to the gate. Anna and Nonko waved their hands goodbye as tears were strolling down there cheeks. I waved back.

I took my step forward out of the kingdom's gate. More tears flooded down my cheeks. I was finally out. I get to see the outside world.

'_It's a promise. I swear.'_

_How was it? Was it good or bad? Like and review this story. I would really appreciate it and tell me if you want more chapters, ok. Alright see you later in next time for Stable Boy, ja ne!_

_XD_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update. Now here's chapter two.**

**Again I don't own Gakuen Alice or the characters.**

**ENJOY!**

Stable Boy

Chapter 2: Those Bloody Red Eyes

I was bursting into tears after I left the kingdom. I felt joyful that I made it out, but sad at the same time for leaving. I continued walking down the road that led to the village. It was already night time and I was exhausted from walking.

"I wonder what the people are like in the village?" I questioned myself.

Later on, I saw the village and decided to walk around. It look all quiet in my opinion but something was not quite right. There was something missing in this village. I looked more around in this village but I was stopped only to find myself greeted by two total strangers.

"Why hello miss." Said a man

"Um…Hello." I said.

The man grinned at me as his partner walked to my side. I felt slightly uncomfortable and shifted away from them a little. The man who greeted me was fat as a hippo and his partner was a skinny man with a hairy mustache.

"I see that you're alone. Why don't you come to our hotel? A fine lady like you shouldn't be here all alone in these dark streets." said the skinny man as he rubbed my arm with his hand. His eyes looking up and down at my body.

I didn't want to be here anymore with these perverts. I just wanted them to get away from me. I have to think up of a lie real quick and I need to make it fast.

"I'm sorry, but I need to get going. You see my father is waiting for me."

"Oh, is that so miss…" said hippo man.

"Hehehe….well then I guess your father will be seeing you late now or never. Hahaha…."

Both men pulled sharp pocket knives out. They both started walking towards me. I quickly turned around to run away but hippo man grabbed my arm and jerked it back hard.

"Now my precious, things are just going to get fun. So relax and enjoy this moment." Hippo man said.

He leaned forward to smell my hair. I almost gagged when he did that. He smelled like he has been living in the sewers for years and has never taken a shower.

"Hey!" shouted the skinny man.

"Let me have some of her. You cant have her all to yourself now can you?"

"Come on! I'll give you her in a few minutes. I just want to smell her that's all."

" NO LET ME…."

The two men started arguing. I need to get away from them. Just then I felt Hippo man's grip on my arm loosen.

'Now's my chance to run!' I thought.

Quickly, I leaned my head forward and smashed my head backwards at his face. He let of my arm to cover his now-bleeding nose as I ran away.

"OW! You little son of a-"

"YOU IDIOT! SHE'S GETTING AWAY!" yelled the skinny man.

"*pant* * pant* I need to get away from them." I said.

I ran as fast as I could. I looked back to see if they were chasing and good god they are! I made a sharp turn to the right. I turned my head forward and met myself kissing the brick wall of the alley. I was trapped for goodness sakes! Not knowing what to do I hid behind the garbage quickly before they could see me. Its been five minutes and still all I could here was silence.

I stood up from my hiding spot and slid slowly towards to the side of the wall. Slide after slide I took a peek at the corner of my left. No one was there. My head turned towards the right and no sight of seeing anyone.

Just when I thought the coast was clear someone grabbed my shoulders and threw me against the wall. The first thing I felt was pain. I lifted my hand to head and rubbed where the pain was. When I brought my hand down my eyes widened. Blood. There was blood on my hands.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Now look at what I made myself do to you." Said the skinny man.

"Your bleeding. Your beautiful face is now covered in your blood."

I groaned in pain. My body slid down to the floor. Tears filled in my eyes. Mother and father were right I should've listen to them and given up on that dream.

"You know… you look absolutely delicious when you look helpless.' Hippo man said. He reached out his hand closer closer to touch my body. My vision was getting blurry and I could see the disgusting lust in his eyes. I closed my eyes and prayed that something would happen to stop this nightmare.

"Come on, babe. Let me see those magnificent-"

Wack!

I opened my eyes to see the fat Hippo man on the ground passed out.

"Hey! Get out of here before I'll kill you!" the skinny man said as he pulled his pocket knife out ready to fight.

I look to where the man is looking at his direction and there stood a tall man. I because of the dark but all I could make out was that he has a well built body and an short messy hair.

"Hmph." The man smirked.

"What's so funny, huh?!" the skinny man questioned.

"Nothing. Now had me the girl nicely or this will get ugly." said the man. His face was now more serious. It made me had a chill run down my spine.

"Never! Now prepare to die!"

The skinny man charged forward as the man just stood there. I didn't know what happened but one moment the man was just sitting there and now he's gone. My eyes wandered to where the man was until I saw something in the shadows. I squinted my eyes to get a clearer view. It was that man!

"Shh." He said as he brought a finger to his lips. Smirking the man quietly ran toward the skinny guy and punched him hard square in the face.

"Ugh!"

Then he brought his leg back and did a side kick in his ribs. The fight took no longer than ten minutes. Finally, the skinny man was knocked out and fell onto the floor. My vision gotten worse and the bleeding from my head continue to bled slowly.

I looked at the man and found him staring right back at me. He started walking closer to me. The man came to a halt and kneeled down.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I opened my mouth but no words came out. The moonlight shined over the man. It gave me a quick chance to see moe of whjat he looks like. I let out a gasp. Then everything went black.

The last thing saw was his eyes.

Those bloody red eyes.

**Thanks for reading. Leave a review please. It makes me happy. Also I want to thank those who reviewed:**

**-Guest**

**-AnimeMango**

**-RinMikari**

**-mooshy3712**

**See you next time on Stable boy. Bye! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

Stable Boy

**I know that I haven't been uploading a lot of chapters but I'll try my best to keep updating them. **

**Again as a reminder I don't gakuen alice. I wish that but I don't. **

Chapter 3: Hit me like a gun

Morning came by as I woke up with a groan. I rubbed my eyes while I looked at my surroundings. I was at someone's home? I took off the covers and got up from the bed. It was a nice small home that the person had, but it was a little dirty. Back in my home almost everything was clean and polished. I walked across to a room where a little girl is laying. She looked so small and fragile.

"Big Brother…" I heard her mumble.

"Big brother….Big Brother!" she was shouting.

I heard running footsteps coming down the stairs. I quickly ran and jumped into my bed.

I saw a man pass my room and headed straight towards the girl's room.

"Aoi, it's going be fine. Aunt Nana is going to come back with the medicine" said the man.

"But brother it hurts!" the girl yelled.

"Just wait a bit longer."

I heard some movement and ruffling in the room. It took awhile when I could hear silence. The door opened and then closed outside from my room. I heard the same footsteps from today walking towards my room. The door creaked open slowly. For some reason I felt as if someone's gaze was on me. I dared not to look back.

"I know you're awake." said the man.

'_Caught red handed, Mikan' _said my conscience.I turned over to look to the most handsome guy ever. His hair black as coal and his body well tone and lean. But the best part about him was his eyes. I've seen those eyes once. It was back when I was a little girl.

_*Flashback*_

_I was running all over the castle playing "hide and go seek" with my older brother, Youichi. I ran over behind the red curtain, giggling to myself of thinking that he would never find me here. Five to ten minutes have passed and Youichi couldn't find me. 'New time record!' I thought to myself. Then I heard a young women screaming._

"_Let me go! Please take me back to my family! They need me!" said the woman. _

_She was from the town. I took a closer look at her more. She had black, short raven hair that was up to her shoulders. She was a mother I guessed from the way she wanted to go back to her family. I tried to take a closer look to see her eyes but the guard got out my way_

"_Shut up!" the guard said._

_He slapped her hard on the face. Tears were strolling down her cheeks already. She saw me hiding behind the curtain and gave me a small smile. The guard slapped her again with more force and more tears came out of her red eyes. 'What? She has red eyes? How does she have red eyes?' I questioned myself._

_I shook the thought off. I didn't like what I was seeing. That guard was hurting that woman. I opened my mouth to say to shout at the guard but then closed it when my brother interrupted me._

"_Mikan! There you are. I finally fou-" Youichi stopped talking. He looked up straight at the guard. I heard him quietly mumble to himself saying "What is he doing…"_

"_Mikan, I want you to go to your room. I'll be there later, I promise." He said as slowly walking to the guard._

_I nodded and ran to my room. As I ran I looked behind to see Youichi talking to the guard while the woman kept on crying. Soon I got to my room and laid on my bed. I hope that woman is alright._

_*Flashback End*_

"Hey, I'm talking to you." said the man.

"Oh. Uh…" I blushed in embarrassment. The man got up and walked towards the kitchen. I followed. He got a book from the shelf and sat down reading

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're at my aunt's place." He said flipping a page. He didn't even bothered to look at me

"But how did I get here?"

"I saved you from getting sabotashed by those two guys last night."

"Oh. Thank you."

"Hn."

"What's your name?" I asked.

He sighed. The man putted the book down before getting up.

"Why do you ask a lot of questions? You are annoying little girl . Also the name's Natsume Hyuuga."

My face was flushed with anger.

"I'm not a little girl!"

"Then what's up with the polka dotted bra your wearing? Natsume smirked.

Just when he said that I remembered but on a polka dotted bar when I was getting ready to leave the castle. My face burned up.

"Y-you pervert! Why would you be looking there!?" I shouted at him.

This only made Natsume's smirk go more wider.

"I didn't look. It was the clothes that your wearing that showed me."

This only made me more angry. . I want you to calm down, Mikan. Just try not to rip this guy's head off. I took a deep breath and counted to ten. I was calm. after that

"You're not around from here are you? He asked me suspiciously.

"No. Why do you ask?"

Natsume didn't reply. His face turn into a frown and stared at me with a glare.

"W-What?" I stuttered. I didn't have a clue at why he was looking at me like that. Did I say or do something wrong? I don't think so.

"You're from the kingdom aren't you?" he questioned not stopping his glare on me.

"N-no. Why w-w-would you think of that." I said back up.

Natsume took a step forward. I took a step back. The pattern kept going between us until my back hit the wall. Our bodies being close together made me quite nervous and uncomfortable.

"Cause when I rescued you last night, I found the symbol of what the Yukihara family wears on your cloak." He said.

I was about to make a lie about my cloak when Natsume slammed his hands on the wall where my head was in between his hands. I gulped.

"Tell me. What is your name?"

'_I cant tell him my name!' _I yelled in my head.

"Ugh….it's Nanami" I lied.

"Oh. So your name is Nanami." Natsume said smirking.

"Yes it is."

Natsume moved closer and closer until his head was close to my ear until he whispered.

"Alright, Nanami or I should say Princess Mikan Di Francis Yukihara."

I gasped. I tried to shove him away but I couldn't. Natsume grabbed both of my arms with one hand and pulled it over my head. I was using all the strength that I had to make him let go of my hands but Natsume was way more stronger than me.

"Let go of me!"

"No. Not until you tell why you are here in this town." Said Natsume.

"Like hell I should!" I said as kicked his leg. I felt Natsume let go of my arms while he let out a groan in pain. I pushed him away so that I can run to the door but in one swift move he grabbed my hand pulling me towards his chest. Again I pushed him away then tripping over my very own feet. I dragged him down with me. My body hit the ground with Natsume on top of me and then arched with head moving up. I yelped and closed my eyes tight. Then I felt something warm and soft on my lips. It last for a few seconds but the warmth and softness left. My face was flushed pure red. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Natsume looking at me shocked his cheeks had a little tint of red.

The answer just hit me like a gun.

Natsume and I just kissed.

**Thank you for reading Chapter 3. I hoped you enjoyed it. Also I would like to thank these reviewers this week**

**Mooshy3712**

**XPMoonlightxfairyXP**

**xXTo-TheBeautiful-SeraphimXx**

**Again thank you all for reading this story and review please. It makes me very happy. Also…... HAPPY NEW YEARS, EVERYONE!**

**X3**


End file.
